The Elementals
by dixiedragon
Summary: This story has the basic idea of Avatar, not the characters A young woman is a fifth degree master of the elements, she must prevent the world from continuing it's downword spiral towards WWIV.


The Elementals

Chapter 1

It Begins

After the third world war people were sick of war and had decided to try a new approach to the worlds problems. Nature, that's right nature it's survived humanity it must be a better way to live. Groups of people decided to come together to study the elements to learn from them. There is fire, earth, water, and air these groups made themselves a new way to govern, some becoming kingdoms, others nations ultimately creating a whole new society for humanity to thrive on. Unfortunately after a millennium humanity has became arrogant again, squabbling over land, and territorial boundaries a war is coming one that was swore would never happen would never come close to happening, and here we are on the eve of the most crucial afternoon to stop history from repeating itself.

A young woman walked down a once paved road where after the war humanity had decided to change back to nature and had taken everything up and buildings down to let nature reclaim what was hers. This beaten path now linked several villages within the Earth Kingdom. She is on her way to the peace talks to try her best to make sure history doesn't repeat itself. History always repeats its self at some point or another, unfortunately humanity hasn't learned that tidbit of information and continues down it's sad down word spiral towards war. Hopefully the talks will go smoothly and won't need a lot of intervention.

"Hey there Lady Serenity. You are staying tonight for the festival right?" a young boy aid ask as she entered the village of Coble, small quant little village that dedicated all it's resources into making homes for growing families and other villages around them. But here lately Earth Kingdom officials have been coming around and asking how hard it would be to teach others how to make the homes.

"Hello Alexander." The young woman glanced over at the young boy her long brown hair coming undone slightly to line each side of her face her beautiful soft blue eyes showing some doubts in them as she continued down the path. "I'm sorry I don't believe I'm going to make it tonight, I'm just passing though this time. If all goes well I will be back by here soon maybe tonight if we're lucky."

"The talks right. Everyone said you were in the middle of it all being Fifth Degree Master of Nature. What do you have to do? Just put them in there place? Whip up some kind of disaster to take them all out if they don't agree to peace? What?" The young curious Alexander asked as he ran along beside her to keep up.

"A boy of ten should be more concerned with his study's then what I am doing." Serenity said as she looked at Alexander like he was someplace he knew he shouldn't be and was caught.

"Yes Lady Serenity. Don't let war come, it scares me." Alexander said as he watched his the ground in front of him with what looked like a tear on his cheek.

Serenity stopped and grabbed his shoulder so he would stop to she looked down at him and smiled. She kneeled down and turned him to face her. "I don't know what you've been told sweaty but if I have any say you won't be scare much longer. I promise!" She leaned over and kissed his head then pulled him into a tight reassuring hug. _Keeping this promise will be hard, so much anger and hate from both sides. The little one must not be let down. Fear, anger and hatred must not control the world again._

"I know Lady Serenity, you've never let me down." Alexander said as he hugged Serenity tightly like he never wanted to let go. They heard a voice from back behind them call for the boy. "My momma needs me. Will I see you when you get done?"

"I promise I'll come see you as soon as I'm done." Serenity said as she smiled down at the sweet child. "Now hurry along and get your chores and your studying done." She said as she stood up and watched Alexander run back down the path towards his home. Serenity turned and started down the path again.

Serenity had left the village hours ago lost in thought as to how she was going to keep this war from happening. How was she supposed to keep them talking, agreeing. She had no clue but she was determined to do it.

"You do realize that you will never make it to the meeting!" a mans voice said bringing Serenity out of her thoughts and into the moment. She stopped and looked around curiously but saw no one around. Continuing down the path cautiously she noticed she was only another half-hour away from her destination.

"Did you really think both sides would let you arrive? Surely not." the mans voice said again and she stopped and turned to see who was behind her now.

"Why stop me? I'm not the only one." Serenity asked curiously as she looked at the man he seemed familiar but nothing more. Seen him in a town or village some where, but where?

"Really Serenity. Think about it, you are the most powerful to be in the room. You really believe our king would let you arrive, at least in any condition to do anything." The man said and smirked as he raised his hand and several people came out of the forest on each side of the path. She had instantly became surrounded.

Shock came over her as she realized who the man in front of her is, Morris, a man very high up in the Earth kingdoms military who makes it very clear that he is better then the regular man. He is a very brutal leader in which Serenity had only seen once from a distance as she was defending a village from being burned to the ground just because a childs toy bounced across the path of his horse as he was coming into the village.

"You will not stand in my way Morris I guaranty that." Serenity said as she looked around at his small group of soldiers now surrounding her. She turned and took a running go at the man that was directly behind her. He flinched and she knew she was right. She jumped and flipped over the man placing a hand on his head, she made herself flip the rest of the way off the man's head as she smirked and landed about ten feet away. "See you there Morris, or will you be man enough to show up?" She said then turned and ran the way she had been going earlier.

"What are you waiting for? GET HER!" Morris yelled at his soldiers and pointed at her as she ran off into the distance putting quite a bit of ground between them and herself.


End file.
